constructopedia01fandomcom-20200214-history
Snake (Space Criminal)
"Snake" is an arachnoid astro-punk. Biography "Snake" is a member of an alien species that the Octan gas company hired in their space division. While it was never confirmed whether or not Snake himself worked for Octan, the other members of his species that did work for Octan ended up defecting and following Kranxx. June 18, 2009, Snake went to a deli on 4000 block Eclipse Street at 11:13 p.m. and made faces at customers. A Space Police officer was sent after him to "teach him the manners". Snake and his Black Hole Gang were apparently involved in the disappearance of an old Classic Spaceman Statue. He was arrested and brought to the Space Police Sector 6 Precinct. When a Space Police officer tried to interrogate him, Snake refused to say anything. Eventually, this angered the officer, but before any more interrogation could be done, the Sector 6 Precinct began to collapse. The Space Police officer was knocked unconscious while Squidman burst in and freed Snake. Snake paused before leaving to smash a security camera. In July, Snake intercepted the shipment of a large laser cannon to the Space Police. He hooked it onto the back compartment of his space truck, the Wrecker, and made a getaway. A single Space Police officer hitched a ride and tried to retrieve the stolen laser, but Snake managed to deliver the stolen laser to the Skull Twins. July 9 at 11:05 p.m., Snake drove his Wrecker to 2009 Space Knight Avenue. There, he broke into a house and began to load his truck with belongings from inside the house. He then drove to Squidman's Pitstop. On October 23 at 18:11 d.m., Snake was trying to trick tourists into taking pictures with "a galaxy-famous space crook" when in actuality he was data-mining their pockets and stealing their data-cash. When he was caught by a Space Police officer, he was forced to return the stolen money. Seven days later, Snake used the stolen Space Police laser cannon to blast a hole in the side of the garage of Classic Space Factory 14 at 13:41 g.m. On November 9, Snake used a homemade brain-X-change kit to switch bodies with a Eighth Cosmic Space-Bank teller. However, he was caught at 7:38 p.m. when a robo-teller noticed that he was stealing space credits. Snake, Slizer, Squidman, and a Skull Twin held a meeting in Chaddy's Intergalactic Junk Yard, where they found a seemingly-abandoned Galactic Enforcer. However, they failed to notice the Space Police officers hiding in the junkyard, including the one who had interrogated Snake. Within seconds, Slizer, Squidman, and the Skull Twin were arrested, although Snake eluded capture and left a graffiti message warning the Space Police that the Black Hole Gang was not defeated.. Abilities and Traits Of the Black Hole Gang, "Snake" has the best sight. This is attributable to the many compound eyes he possesses, allowing him to see infrared and ultraviolet. He also appears to possess claws and very sharp teeth. Snake is one of the more malignant and vicious members of the Black Hole Gang. He is easily disgusted, but also easily amused by his disgust, as seen when he made faces at customers at a deli or when he delayed fleeing the Sector 6 Precinct to smash a security camera. He also tends to steal things such as the Space Police laser cannon and the belongings from Space Knight Avenue. Although he may seem dim-witted, he is actually clever and a skilled data thief. He is renowned for his ability to hack into top-secret systems and swipe any new information or technology he can get his hands on. Snake is wanted for many crimes, including stealing the Space Police laser cannon, leaving the scene of a black hole, and refusing to tip at Space-Diners. Trivia *"Snake" is the only member of the Black Hole Gang whose name is confirmed to be only a nickname. However, his real name is unknown. Despite his nickname, Snake bears many arachnoid traits. Appearances *Space Speeder *Container Heist *Squidman's Pitstop *''Space Police Log 01: Interrogation'' *''Galactic Pursuit'' *''Space Police Log 06: It's a Trap...'' Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Black Hole Gang